


I’ll look after you

by FiloX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiloX/pseuds/FiloX
Summary: Art for Hurt/Comfort exchange. Connor returns after he hears the gun shot in Hank’s house.





	I’ll look after you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artemis1000](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis1000/gifts).



[ ](https://www.deviantart.com/drifting-willow/art/DBH-I-will-look-after-you-795934324)


End file.
